Dear
by Yuleo
Summary: "Les personnes [...] s'écrivent ce qu'elles n'osent pas se dire. Nous sommes des similis, alors ça ne compte pas trop pour nous. Mais, pour une fois, on peut faire semblant non ?"
1. Cher Axel,

Ca fait plus d'un mois que j'ai rien écrit et i jours mon meilleur ami s'est ramené en mode "c'est l'AkuRoku Day bientôt, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !" Donc j'ai fait quelque chose.

Je suis dans l'ambiance lettres en ce moment, et ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté. Ça fait du bien de se remettre à écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La lettre était dans une enveloppe, à moitié cachée sous son lit. Simple papier blanc, ne contenant qu'une autre feuille pliée en deux ainsi qu'un bâtonnet gagnant. Roxas venait de le rejeter en quittant l'Organisation et Axel ne savait plus quoi faire à part parcourir les fines lignes enfantines que le blond lui avait laissé.

 _Cher Axel,_

 _Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu liras cette lettre. Je ne sais même pas encore où je vais mettre l'enveloppe. Bien en évidence sur ton lit ? Quelqu'un risquerait de la trouver. Alors… Alors je vais la laisser au hasard…_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. J'ai demandé conseil à Demyx, je lui ai dit que je voulais te parler mais sans te parler. Il m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à t'écrire. Les personnes normales le font, elles s'écrivent ce qu'elles n'osent pas se dire. Nous sommes des similis, alors ça ne compte pas trop pour nous. Mais, pour une fois, on peut faire semblant non ?_

 _Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. J'ai l'impression que tu me laisses derrière, qu'il y a des choses que tu ne me dis pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est important et que ça me concerne._

 _On me ment, j'en suis sûr. L'Organisation cache quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça ne va pas._

 _Je ne peux pas rester Axel. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je veux… Je veux comprendre ce qu'il y a dans mes rêves. Qui est ce garçon ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il une keyblade, comme moi ? On ne me fournira pas les réponses que je cherche. Alors, je dois aller les trouver par moi-même._

 _Je dois comprendre Axel. Il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Et je ne veux pas ne rien faire. Et tu ne me laisseras rien savoir, l'Organisation ne le permettra pas. Alors… je pars._

 _J'hésite encore à faire ce choix, à m'en aller d'ici. J'ai peur Axel. Comment est le monde à l'extérieur ? Comment est ce que je vais m'en sortir ? Sans toi ?_

 _Je ne sais pas. Mais ça vaut mieux de partir que de rester à ne rien faire._

 _Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Ou juste un peu. Enfin, je crois ?_

 _Nous sommes des similis, nous ne sommes pas censés avoir de sentiments non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'entendre un cœur dans ma poitrine ? J'ai mal en pensant que je vais te laisser. Et en même temps, je sais que tu ne me diras rien. Ça bouillonne en moi qu'en j'y pense. Tu ne me dis pas tout et ça déclenche des tempêtes en moi. Des tempêtes différentes de celles qui vadrouillent en moi lorsque nous sommes tous les deux._

 _Celles-là me donnent chaud, et j'ai envie de sourire à chaque fois qu'elles sont là._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive avec toi, je crois qu'un simili n'a pas à ressentir ce genre de chose. Alors, peut-être que je devrai faire comme si elle n'était pas là ?_

 _Je pense que je ne mangerai plus de glace. Je sais ce que l'on réserve aux traitres, ou du moins je l'imagine. Alors je te laisse ce bâton gagnant. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser de coquillage tu comprends ? Les glaces, c'étaient notre truc à toi et moi. Et, j'aimerai que ça le reste, si tu veux bien._

 _La prochaine fois, avant de rentrer de mission, va manger une glace en pensant à moi d'accord ?_

 _J'espère qu'ils ne te puniront pas de ma désertion. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à qui que ce soit._

 _Ne m'arrête pas, s'il te plait, si tu me vois. Fais-moi cette dernière faveur, en souvenir de ces moments joyeux passés ensemble._

 _Roxas._


	2. Cher Roxas,

Deuxième partie de la fanfic !

Axel a écrit cette lettre en plusieurs fois, d'où le découpage. Je le précise parce que j'ai peur que ça passe mal...

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Axel venait de disparaitre et Sora ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si triste. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur se serrait autant sous l'étreinte d'une mélancolie désespérée. Du rouge, il ne restait rien d'autres que deux feuilles volantes, destinées à un être cher que le garçon ne connaissait pas.

 _Cher Roxas,_

 _Le soleil se couche sur la Ville du Crépuscule. Le ciel miroite doucement en un mélange de rouge et de jaune, comme tu l'aimais. J'ai acheté une glace mais elle est plus salée que d'habitude. Le goût des larmes n'aide pas aussi._

 _Tu es parti Roxas, tu m'as laissé derrière. Tu es parti deux fois. Une fois sans te retourner, l'autre fois pour toujours._

 _Tu t'es souvenu pourtant, est-ce que je ne te suffisais pas ? Pourquoi ce besoin de comprendre ? Je t'aurais protégé ! Tu me l'aurais demandé et je t'aurais protégé de tout ! De DiZ, de Sora, de l'Organisation ! Un mot de toi aurait suffi._

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois parti sans te retourner, en te disant que tu ne manquerais à personne. Et moi Roxas ? Je ne comptais pas ? J'étais si peu important à tes yeux ? Je passais après ta quête de « compréhension » ? Je n'étais donc rien à tes yeux ?_

 _xxx_

 _Je t'en supplie Rox, dis-moi que tu n'es pas parti parce que tu doutais de moi. Dis-moi que même à la fin, quand nous nous sommes battus, dis-moi que tu croyais en moi. Que j'étais toujours ton meilleur ami. Que même si l'innocence n'était plus là, il y avait encore cette chose qui nous reliait. Dis-moi que les tempêtes ne se sont jamais tues même après tout ça. Dis-moi que tu ne comprenais toujours pas ce que tu ressentais à l'intérieur de toi. Dis-moi que je te faisais sentir un cœur. Dis-moi que j'ai été la dernière personne à laquelle tu as pensé avant de retourner à Sora. S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait…_

 _xxx_

 _Je fuis l'Organisation moi aussi. Un lieu où tu n'es plus n'a plus besoin de moi. Une vie où tu n'es plus n'a plus besoin de moi. Mais, tu es encore un peu là quand même, en lui. Alors j'ai voulu utiliser Kairi pour faire pression sur Sora et la voilà entre les mains de Saix. Je n'ai plus rien pour espérer te ramener. C'est vraiment la merde ici._

 _Et je n'arrête pas de penser à toi tu sais ? J'aurais dû t'expliquer l'amour avant. Que oui, nous sommes des similis mais peu importe. Aimons-nous et oublions le reste. Voilà ce que j'aurais dû te dire, à toi et à tes doutes. Mais je n'ai pas osé, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Tu es parti avant. Et j'ai peur qu'en plus de quitter l'Organisation, c'est moi que tu as quitté._

 _Je ne veux pas être seul Rox. J'ai fait de mon mieux et ça n'a pas été assez. Tu m'en veux ? De ne pas avoir su te protéger ? Je sais que tu ne me répondras jamais mais personne ne répondra jamais à cette lettre. Tu n'es plus là, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Alors, peu importe. Et si rien n'a plus d'importance, alors oublions les tabous, les interdits et notre condition de simili._

 _Je t'aime Roxas. Plus que tu ne le pensais. Et à moi, aujourd'hui, à tout instant, tu me manques._

 _xxx_

 _Saix n'a pas supporté ma trahison et j'avoue qu'il ne m'a pas loupé. Il faut dire qu'il ne t'a jamais aimé, tu me volais à lui. J'étais son meilleur pion tu comprends ? En fait non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Lui et moi, c'est une vieille histoire que personne ne peut comprendre. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses pour lui, et je ne t'ai rien dit pour ne pas que tu me haïsses._

 _J'ai espionné, manipulé, tué. Cette facette de moi, tu ne la connais pas. Je te l'ai caché. Avec toi tout était beau et pur. Ça n'avait pas sa place entre nous. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Avec toi, plus rien ne comptait vraiment, sauf tes sourires et le feu dans mon corps._

 _Tu me manques Roxas. Tout dégringole, l'Organisation ne s'en sortira pas. Je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais mais rappelle toi de nos bons moments. Rappelle-toi que c'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés. N'oublie pas que nous avons été heureux pendant un temps._

 _Oui, l'Organisation doit disparaitre. Mais je t'avoue que ça me fait mal quand même de nous voir disparaitre un à un pour les plans de Xemnas. Pour avoir un cœur. Au final, peut-être qu'on en n'avait pas besoin. Qu'on en n'a jamais eu besoin. Il aurait peut-être juste suffi qu'on se laisse vivre, comme je le faisais avec toi. Qui sait Rox, qui sait…_

 _xxx_

 _Pourquoi tu es parti Rox ? C'était vraiment cette histoire de comprendre ? Ces secrets que je te cachais pour te protéger ? Est-ce que tu m'as fuis ? Quand tu es parti, tu ne m'as pas laissé parler, et quand je l'ai fait il était trop tard._

 _Est-ce que tu es parti parce que je ne t'ai pas dit de rester ? J'ai invoqué l'Organisation, mais je ne t'ai pas supplié de ne pas m'abandonner. Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait pour moi ? Je ne le saurais jamais Rox, comme je ne saurais jamais si tu m'aimais._

 _J'ai l'impression que c'est la fin pour moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai mal et je tourne en rond dans ces couloirs sombres. Qu'est ce que je peux faire hein ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire à part rien ? Je suis inutile Rox, je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Je n'ai pas pu nous sauver._

 _Alors, je vais essayer d'aider Sora. Peut-être que dans ma vie de simili j'arriverai à faire une chose de bien._

 _Souhaite moi bonne chance, et j'espère que tu m'attends comme tu me l'as promis. J'espère que tu m'attends…_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Axel_


End file.
